The present invention relates to containers for medicine and the like, and more particularly to such containers that are not readily openable by children.
Young children have a well known tendency to put small objects in their mouths and to swallow them with no awareness of the potentially harmful effects. They also have a fascination for containers, such as medicine bottles, which are usually of a small size and are sometimes brightly colored. Tragic results have followed when children follow their natural propensities leading them to ingest medicines when left unattended for only a short time.
Medicine containers have been proposed that are intended to be difficult or impossible for children to open. For the most part, such "child-proof" containers that are in common use today are bottles with caps that are removable by some combination of twisting, pushing and pulling actions. In general, they require a degree of dexterity and strength that young children do not possess. However, containers that provide adequate protection against being opened by children often present considerable inconvenience and difficulty for adults, especially those who are physically handicapped by diseases, such as arthritis.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a child-proof container for medicines and the like that is easily opened by adults who know how it operates and does not require more than a small degree of strength and dexterity. Another object is to provide a relatively large, box-like, child-proof container in which a number of smaller medicine bottles of conventional design can be stored.